1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a charged particle beam irradiation system and a charged particle beam irradiation planning method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In radiation therapy using a charged particle beam, it is necessary to create an accurate therapy plan based on the shape and position of a tumor of a patient. For example, the related art discloses a method of creating a therapy plan based on irradiation of a charged particle beam after obtaining imaging information on the interior of the body of a patient and discriminating between a lesion tissue and a normal tissue of the interior of the body based on the imaging information.